Moonbows
by alecalista
Summary: Mitos pelangi purnama; jika kau melihat pelangi purnama, dia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berharga di masa depan. Hermione melihatnya, di tepi danau gemerlap yang memantulkan bola keperekan yang berkilau seperti berlian. "Malfoy?"


_**Disclaimer: not mine.**_

_Pernahkah kau mendengar mitos tentang pelangi? Pernahkah kau mendengar mitos tentang purnama? Pernahkah kau dengar—_

—berisik!

_Tidak? Yaah, kau tidak seru!_

Si ketua murid perempuan mendengus sambil menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Ia tak tau ada mimpi buruk apa tiba-tiba saja setumpuk buku tak terlihat menarik di matanya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa berdebat dengan Luna dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa dirinya mulai gi—tidak tidak ia si jenius bukan si aneh-Loony-Lovegood.

Hermione menyingkirkan buku-buku dari meja seraya bersungut-sungut dengan suara rendah. Idiot sekali menanggapi keanehan Luna seperti itu, sampai mencari di buku, menanyakannya ke orang-orang termasuk guru-guru ("Maaf Miss Granger, saya tidak tau, mungkin kau bisa tanyakan itu ke Miss Lovegood?") hanya karena Luna mengatakan kalau Miss Granger yang terhormat itu tidak benar-benar nona tahu segala. Jelas! Tentu saja ia bukan, julukan nona tahu segala itu hanya perumpamaan. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar harus tau segalanya!

Ia menggeram frustasi, tanpa sadar ia telah menjadi idiot itu. Di satu sisi ia benar-benar meremehkannya, namun di sisi lain ia juga penasaran dengan mitos-mitos konyol yang—entah kenapa—bisa begitu menarik baginya.

Mitos tentang pelangi langka yang menemani purnama bersinar di malam hari—

_(—yang jika kau beruntung melihatnya, dia akan menunjukkanmu orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu.)_

_Di masa depan dan selamanya._

"Granger, Granger, Granger." ia mengerang ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara itu merusak konsentrasinya. Suara yang paling ia benci dari suara-suara seantero penghuni Hogwarts lainnya—suara si pangeran iblis Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." balasnya masam. Ia tak menoleh masih sibuk menutup buku yang masih terbuka sekaligus menyingkirkan sisa-sisa tumpukkan buku lainnya yang masih ada di atas meja.

Malfoy tertawa menyebalkan, Hermione memutar bola matanya sambil membayangkan betapa menyenangkan melempar wajah Malfoy dengan tumpukkan buku-buku ini. "Kau memplagiat kata-kataku."

"Hmm, coba aku tebak? Ya? Memang kenapa?" Malfoy tertawa lagi, Hermione menyeringai. Dasar laki-laki tak sopan, pikirnya. Lelaki seperti apa yang membiarkan seorang gadis membawa buku-buku berat seperti itu dan hanya menyempatkan diri untuk menontonnya, Hermione menyebutnya dengan istilah 'amat sangat tidak gentleman'.

"Tidakkah kau tau menjiplak sesuatu milik orang lain tanpa diberi izin itu tindakan melanggar hukum?" Malfoy memasang seringai iblis khasnya.

Hermione mendengus, idiot macam apa yang memperdebatkan kata-kata?—Pikirnya masam—itulah Malfoy. "Terserah kau saja." tanggapnya malas-malasan, ia sedang tidak _mood _berdebat dengan ketua murid laki-laki. Ini sudah larut malam dan ada badai hujan dan dingin dan ia ingin cepat-cepat membawa buku-buku ini ke ruang kebutuhan lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur nyenyak hingga pagi.

"Kemana? Perpustakaan tutup bodoh." ujar Draco enteng dengan seringai setan di bibirnya.

"Terserah mau kemana, toh aku punya kaki sendiri yang bisa membawaku kemanapun aku mau." ia tersenyum menyebalkan kearah Malfoy sebelum melompat keluar melalui lubang lukisan.

"Ini dia." kata Hermione.

Ia cepat-cepat memikirkan keinginannya. Tangannya tak kuat lagi menahan beban tumpukkan buku-buku berat yang ia pinjam untuk mencari sesuatu—terima-kasih-pada-miss-Lovegood-yang-membuatnya-mengadakan-riset-besar-besaran—yang bodoh.

Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Mana ada pelangi yang bisa—

(—menunjukkan seseorang yang berharga bagimu—)

—seperti itu! Tidak masuk akal!

Ia mendorong pintu—yang tadinya tembok—dan melenggang masuk, setelahnya ia langsung menjatuhkan buku-buku beratnya di meja terdekat. Ruangan ini sama sekali tak mirip perpustakaan Hogwarts, ruangan ini berbentuk persegi delapan dengan ubin marmer berwarna merah apel. Rak-rak bukunya ditata melingkar seperti labirin dan tak setinggi rak buku perpustakaan Hogwarts namun memiliki kayu dan ukiran yang menurutnya lebih baik. Meja serta kursinya dari batu dan marmer berbentuk persegi dan berada di deretan paling akhir setelah rak buku.

Ia berbalik dan menuju pintu. Badai hujan memang sudah berhenti namun menyisakan udara dingin yang mencekik. Berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut dan bantal-bantal empuk serta ditemani segelas coklat hangat sepertinya menyenangkan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu ia sudah berbalik lagi. Matanya melirik tajam rak yang berisi buku-buku penuh pengetahuan. Sayang jika berada di sini tapi kembali ke kamar tanpa buku-buku, pikirnya sama saja dengan boros energi. Ia berjalan menghampiri rak terdekat dengan senyum ramah seolah baru bertemu sahabat lama. Buku. Tentu saja.

Jarinya mulai menyapu cover-cover buku berdebu, menimbulkan bunyi menyenangkan. Matanya lihai membaca judul-judul, memilah buku mana yang bermanfaat baginya. Tapi tangannya berhenti di tepian rak, keningnya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. Ia berada di ruang kebutuhan, ruang yang bisa memberinya apapun—walau tidak semuanya juga—jadi untuk apa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mencari satu buku jika ia punya ruang yang memberinya apa saja?

_Buku tentang pelangi itu,_

_aku bisa dengan mudah—_

Hermione menggeleng. Tidak, pikirnya. Ia sudah memutuskan tidak ingin jadi idiot. Well, ia sudah menyumpahi orang yang percaya mitos itu idiot—bibirnya mengerucut.

_Itu idiot! Tak mau ingin tahu!_

_...tidak, aku rasa aku tidak mau tahu._

—_mungkin sedikit?_

_Baiklah, baiklah. Ingin tahu. Sedikit._

_Tapi—Hey! Aku tidak idiot!_

Ia memejamkan matanya ragu. Lalu membiarkan tangannya terulur menyentuh buku secara acak—well, Hermione lebih suka menyebutnya 'sesuai insting'. Ia membuka mata ketika tangannya menyentuh buku bersampul halus dan penuh debu lalu bersorak dalam hati. Ia dapatkan sesuai harapan. Buku tua berdebu dengan sampul coklat mengelupas serta kertas kekuningan yang melapuk dimakan usia. Hermione bisa mencium baunya yang menyenangkan, bau ilmu pengetahuan. Buku itu berjudul 'Segala Jenis Pelangi', ia tak bisa membaca nama pengarangnya namun ia tak percaya buku dengan ketebalan menakjubkan itu hanya membahas masalah pelangi.

Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, ia segera menjatuhkan buku itu ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam berisik serta debu tebal yang menyebar di udara. Ia membersihkannya, menyalakan lilin dan membuka daftar isi dengan tak sabar. Pelangi, defenisi pelangi, halo, fire rainbow, waterfall rainbow—daftarnya terus berlanjut—hingga halaman tiga ratus enam puluh, setelah classic rainbow ia melihat tulisan tercetak miring, moonbows—si pelangi purnama.

Ia segera membuka halaman tiga ratus enam puluh dengan semangat, sama sekali tak perduli debu tebal yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk, ia benar-benar gila pengetahuan. Akhirnya, halaman tiga ratus enam puluh. Ia bisa melihat tulisan besar cetak tebal 'moonbows' di atas kata-kata semut yang mengantri untuk di baca.

_Moonbows—_

—_mitra pelangi lunar, merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak pelangi yang sangat jarang terlihat. Hanya muncul ketika badai hujan berakhir tepat ketika purnama bersinar terang dan terpantul dari air yang ketinggiannya cukup untuk membuat bulan bercermin. Pelangi purnama memiliki keajaiban, jika kau berhasil melihatnya, dia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang beharga di masa depan._

Hermione tak perlu membaca semua bab itu untuk memahaminya, ia cukup membaca satu paragraf dan ia sudah mengerti. Sekarang rasa penasarannya berkembang jadi tergoda untuk mencoba. Syaratnya hanya badai hujan dan purnama, ia punya keduanya dan yang sekarang ia butuhkan adalah tempat dengan ketinggian air yang cukup untuk membuat bulan bercermin. Ia tau tempat yang tepat, jadi tunggu apa lagi?

'Ingat Hermione, ranjang yang nyaman, selimut hangat dan coklat panas yang menggoda.' ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Namun tentu saja akhirnya egonya yang menang. 'Itu bisa menunggu, jarang ada kesempatan untuk melihat pelangi purnama, aku sudah buang-buang tenaga mencari informasi, kenapa tidak buktikan saja sekalian! Apa lagi aku punya badai hujan dan purnama di sini, jangan disia-siakan!' jelasnya panjang lebar pada diri sendiri, sekali lagi menghindari kutukan menjadi idiot—yang sebelumnya ia lakukan—dengan dalih buang-buang energi.

Ia menutup buku tebal itu lalu mengembalikannya ke rak kayu. Setelahnya ia membersihkan pakaiannya dari sisa-sisa debu dan berlari menuju tempat terbaik untuk melihat apa yang diinginkannya.

Granger dengan mudahnya menyelinap keluar kastil. Tentu saja jabatan ketua murid memberinya kebebasan akses keluar masuk kastil dengan leluasa. Namun bodohnya ia malah menggigil karena nekat keluar kastil dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan melawan udara lembap. Inilah akibatnya jika pergi dengan ego dan mengabaikan akal sehat. Padahal cuaca diluar baru saja selesai badai hujan, anginnya dingin minta ampun dan bisa membuatnya mati karena hipotermia.

Ia bisa membayangkan judul berita di Prophet; _Ketua murid perempuan Hogwarts mati membeku karena hipotermia_. Great.

Angin lembab yang masih membawa sisa hujan melecuti wajahnya dengan rambut. Ia berulang kali merapikannya tapi tetap saja kuasa angin lebih dari dirinya, jadi ia biarkan saja rambut belukarnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti tiupan angin. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan mata dari jalan, tanah basah dan berlumpur terlihat mengancam di matanya. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin terpeleset dan pulang dengan tubuh penuh lumpur. Ia tak ingin Malfoy mencelanya dengan berkata: 'Hei, darah lumpur! Kau menjadi manusia lumpur sungguhan!' padanya.

Setelah berperang dengan jalan licin berlumpur ia tiba tepat di selatan kastil. Di hadapan danau yang melengkung layaknya bulan sabit yang memantulkan bayangan keperakan di tengahnya. Tepat di atas ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. Tempat yang tepat melihat bulan bercermin.

Hermione melirik danau yang memantulkan bayangan bola perak di atasnya. Cantik. Seperti berlian keperakan yang dikelilingi jutaan berlian hitam kecil-kecil dan berkilau ketika disoroti dengan lampu sorot. Hermione mendongak menatap langit, matanya menatap bola keperakan yang asli dengan awan gelap tipis yang menutupinya. Cahaya putih kekuningannya temaram dan menenangkan. Namun tak cukup menenangkan kemurkaan si ketua murid perempuan. Tak ada pelangi di atas sana. Tidak sedikitpun

"Sial!" dengusnya murka, kembali menyingkirkan rambut belukar yang mengganggu pengelihatannya dengan geram. "Sial, sial, sial!"

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seraya mencoba mengatur napas. Brilian. Pakaian basah, rambut lembab, kedinginan, pusing dan tak dapat apa-apa. Sempurna penderitannya.

Ia menyesal, sangat sangat menyesal dengan bodohnya menukar ranjang nyaman dan coklat hangat menggodanya dengan tanah licin becek berlumpur dan angin dingin menusuk tulang. Dan sekarang ia dapatkan hadiahnya: ia pusing, bersin-bersin, hidungnya meler dan yang terparah tubuhnya mulai membeku. Ia menghela napas berasap—kedinginan. Ia merasa kedua kakinya mulai tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kaku seolah terkubur di dalam es dan ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan ambruk dan Phropet benar-benar akan mengeluarkan berita ketua-murid perempuan-mati-membeku-karena-hipotermia besok!

_Bodoh! Idiot! Kau benar-benar idiot Hermione—_

_(—kau akan mati membeku—)_

—_buku bodoh menyesatkan!_

_(—kau akan mati—)_

—_mitos brengsek!_

_(—jangan alihkan perhatianmu Hermione, kau akan mati!—)_

—_aku, tidak! Ron. Harry. Tolong!_

"Granger!" Hermione mengerjap. Jangan suara itu lagi, pikirnya panik. Tidak, itu tidak boleh Malfoy. Malfoy tidak boleh melihatnya begini, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia akan mati perlahan dan Malfoy hanya akan menertawakannya dengan mantel hangat yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Granger sialan di mana kau!"

Suara Malfoy semakin mendekat. Kaki Hermione sudah goyah namun ia tetap memaksakannya berdiri. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah, tidak sedikitpun walau ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Granger bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di—" Draco terbelalak ngeri melihat gadis pucat yang berdiri kaku dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata terpejam. "Granger?"

"Granger?" panggilnya pelan, tubuh itu masih berdiri kaku dan tak bergerak. Malfoy menunggu tubuh itu ambruk namun napas berasap dan bibir yang terus merapalkan 'aku mati, aku mati' itu cukup membuatnya tau bahwa si ketua murid perempuan masih hidup.

Ia mendengus. Granger bodoh, pikirnya. Kedinginan sedikit tak akan membunuhmu, tambahnya lagi. Draco menyeringai melihat si ketua murid perempuan yang masih sibuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar seperti idiot, bibirnya saja tak membiru, ia hanya sedikit gemetar dan ia berpikir akan mati sebentar lagi. "Kau mati Granger, aku malaikat maut dan bukalah matamu."

Malfoy benar-benar tak menyangka ketika Hermione langsung membuka matanya dan menatapnya ngeri. "Selamat datang di neraka." sambutnya dengan seringai setan.

Kening Hermione berkerut melihat iblis di depannya berwujud Draco Malfoy. Neraka macam apa ini. "Mau apa kau."

"Mendorongmu ke danau." balasnya masam. Matanya menatap Hermione tajam seolah-olah Hermione baru saja menusuknya dengan pensil. "Tentu mencarimu, bukan maksud apa-apa, hanya saja jika kau menghilang dan kedua temanmu, santo Potter dan weaslbee—" (hermione mendengus) "—menuduhku yang macam-macam, bukan hanya detensi yang ku dapat tapi juga lepasnya jabatan ketua murid dari tanganku."

"Bisakah kau berterima kasih dan menyingkirkan kecurigaanmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kebodohan yang kau lakukan." seringai itu muncul lagi, kening Hermione masih berkerut. "Jika aku tak menyadarkanmu, bisa-bisa kau akan berdiri di sini menggumamkan 'aku mati, aku mati' pada dirimu sendiri sampai pagi atau setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar mati kedinginan." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mata Hermione terbelalak dan muncul semburat merah tipis di kulit putih pucatnya. "Dingin sedikit tidak akan membunuhmu." tambah Malfoy dengan senyum kemenangan. Hermione mengutuk dirinya karena kebodohannya. "Ayo pergi."

Draco berjalan mendahuluinya. Hermione menatap kakinya yang penuh lumpur kecewa. Pelangi itu tidak benar-benar nyata, mungkin saja itu metafora atau perumpamaan untuk suatu hal yang—

—salah. Pelangi purnama bukan metafora. Ia terkejut ketika mengingat suatu detil yang terlupakan. Pelangi purnama hanya akan muncul ketika bulan bersinar terang tanpa ditutupi secuil awanpun. Ia melirik danau itu lagi. Sekarang itu bukan hanya berlian perak yang dikelilingi serpihan berlian hitam namun juga dihiasi lengkung sempurna berlian lainnya. Ia cepat-cepat mendongak menatap langit gelap dengan cahaya temaram bulan. Lengkung pelangi itu ada di sana menemani bola keperakan dengan warna-warnanya yang tak biasa. Seperti aurora atau mungkin halo yang melengkung. Menakjubkan.

_Jika kau berhasil melihatnya, dia akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu yang berharga di masa depan._

"Granger cepat! Atau ku tinggal kau!"

"Sesuatu yang berharga di masa depan_—"_

—_Malfoy?_

Fin.

Terima kasih telah membaca :)


End file.
